rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
O, Yeah! Ultimate Aerosmith Hits
O, Yeah! Ultimate Aerosmith Hits is a greatest hits album by American hard rock band Aerosmith, released in 2002 (see 2002 in music) by Columbia Records and Geffen Records. A double-disc album, it includes 28 of the band's biggest hits in chronological order and spans the band's entire career up to 2002. Also included are two new songs, "Girls of Summer" and "Lay it Down". O, Yeah! has since been certified double platinum. Noticeable on the corners of album cover are the different variations of the Aerosmith logo used throughout the band's career. edit] Track listing ;Disc 1 #"Mama Kin" (Tyler), from Aerosmith – 4:23 #"Dream On" (Tyler), from Aerosmith – 4:23 #"Same Old Song and Dance" (Tyler, Perry), from Get Your Wings – 3:53 #"Seasons of Wither" (Tyler), from Get Your Wings – 5:24 #"Walk This Way" (Tyler, Perry), from Toys in the Attic – 3:39 #"Big Ten Inch Record" (Weismantel), from Toys in the Attic – 2:13 #"Sweet Emotion" (Tyler, Hamilton), from Toys in the Attic – 4:34 #"Last Child" (Tyler, Whitford), from Rocks – 3:27 #"Back in the Saddle" (Tyler, Perry), from Rocks – 4:40 #"Draw the Line" (Tyler, Perry), from Draw the Line - 3:42 #"Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" (Tyler, Perry, Child), from Permanent Vacation – 4:23 #"Angel" (Tyler, Child), from Permanent Vacation - 5:07 #"Rag Doll" (Tyler, Perry, Vallance, Knight), from Permanent Vacation – 4:24 #"Janie's Got a Gun" (Tyler, Hamilton), from Pump - 5:27 #"Love in an Elevator" (Tyler, Perry), from Pump - 5:22 #"What It Takes" (Tyler, Perry, Child), from Pump – 5:12 ;Disc 2 #"The Other Side" (Tyler, Vallance, Holland, Dozier, Holland Jr.), from Pump – 4:05 #"Livin' on the Edge" (Tyler, Perry, Hudson), from Get a Grip – 6:20 #"Cryin'" (Tyler, Perry, Rhodes), from Get a Grip – 5:07 #"Amazing" (Tyler, Supa), from Get a Grip – 5:55 #"Deuces Are Wild" (Tyler, Vallance), from Big Ones – 3:36 #"Crazy" (Tyler, Perry, Child), from Get a Grip – 5:16 #"Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)" (Tyler, Perry, Ballard), from Nine Lives – 3:25 #"Pink" (The South Beach Mix) (Tyler, Supa, Ballard), from Nine Lives – 3:54 #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (from Armageddon) (Warren) – 4:59 #"Jaded" (Tyler, Frederiksen), from Just Push Play – 3:34 #"Just Push Play" (Radio Remix) (Tyler, Hudson, Dudas), from Just Push Play - 3:14 #"Walk This Way" (performed by Run-D.M.C. with Steven Tyler and Joe Perry) (Tyler, Perry), from Raising Hell by Run-D.M.C. - 5:11 #"Girls of Summer" (Tyler, Perry, Frederiksen) (new to this compilation) – 3:13 #"Lay It Down" (Tyler, Perry, DeGrate, Frederiksen) (new to this compilation) – 3:47 ;Bonus Tracks on Non-US editions #"Come Together" (Lennon/McCartney), from the soundtrack of the film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band - 3:45 #"[[Spider-Man (theme song)|Theme From Spider-Man]]" (Paul Francis Webster, Robert Harris), from the soundtrack of the film Spider-Man - 2:58 #"Toys in the Attic" (Tyler, Perry), from Toys in the Attic - 3:05 edit] Personnel *Tom Hamilton - bass *Joey Kramer - percussion, drums *Joe Perry - guitar, background vocals *Steven Tyler - harmonica, percussion, piano, keyboard, vocals *Brad Whitford - guitar edit] Production *Producers: Aerosmith, Glen Ballard, Adrian Barber, Ray Colcord, Jack Douglas, Bruce Fairbairn, Marti Frederiksen, Mark Hudson, Jason Mizell, Joe Perry, Rick Rubin, Matt Serletic, Russell Simmons, Steven Tyler *Mixing producer: Don DeVito *Mixing: Glen Ballard, Bob Clearmountain, Chris Fogel, Michael Fraser, Marti Frederiksen, Mark Hudson, Brendan O'Brien, Joe Perry, Mike Shipley, David Thoener, Steven Tyler *Remixing: Marti Frederiksen, Steven Tyler *Mastering: David Donnelly *Arranger: Matt Serletic *Music assistant: John Bionelli *Instrument technician: Jim Survis *Art direction: Sean Evans *Artist coordination: Leslie Langlo *Photography: Ross Halfin *Logo: Will Kennedy edit] Charts Album - Billboard (North America) Singles - Billboard (North America) edit] Certifications